Love Endures Whatever Comes
by spuffyluv4eva
Summary: Fantasy higschool fic. Can the Spike be drawn from the dar side or will Buffy's secret destroy them...spuffy all the way please review
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

At 17 Buffy was halfway through high school was getting ready to take her SAT's. She managed good grades and had a few really good friends but was stilled classed as the outcast. When she was 15 she had moved to Sunnydale high from Los Angeles and found it hard to fit in with all the big personalities the school had.

At first the popular kids seemed to like her but as the school year progressed she found it more and harder to laugh at there stupid jokes. That year she found out she was adopted. Her personality changed dramatically that year. No longer bright and bubbly she was withdrawn. She wore the exact same thing everyday she went to school, she wanted to become a blip on the radar but it caused the opposite approach. The people who were meant to be her friends ditched her and teased her mercilessly. It had caused her pain but she was thankful she had learned life's lessons early.

2 YEARS AGO

"Buffy would you come to the living room please"

"Yes mom" she screamed over her music and bounded down the stairs, when she got there both her parents were there with a strange looking women and man.

"What's going on guys?" Buffy was really confused

"Hi Buffy my name is Rupert Giles and this is my wife Jenny and we represent the Queen of Moreton. It's a small island in the Caribbean"

"Okay" Buffy replied with scepticism

Rupert then blew his top "You were meant to have told her!"

"We couldn't she seemed so happy we couldn't tell her she was adopted!" Buffy mother screamed

"I'm what?" Buffy yelled over the dim

"Buffy we meant to tell you when you were younger but by then you were ours and we didn't want to wreck the relationship with us so we hid the truth" Hank Summers said

"So I'm not Buffy Summers. Who the hell am I?" she screamed and started to hyperventilate

"You are the grand duchess Elizabeth and the next in line to be queen" Jenny said softly

"The hell I am, I know nothing about this you can't just dump that on me. I don't want to be responsible for a country. I can barely take care of myself" tears had started falling down her cheeks which broke Buffy's mothers' heart. Joyce hated when her little girl was upset.

"Why are you here?" Buffy asked sniffling

"Because you are needed, your mother is dying and she needs you to ascend the throne"

"MY REAL MOTHER IS JOYCE SUMMERS AND I AM NOT GOING ANY WHERE" Buffy screamed and ran out of the house

(Present)

Buffy was in the library researching some information for an extra credit assignment for ancient history as she remembered that horrible day. The day her world fell apart. The two word kids should never here at 16. 'You're adopted'. It scared her even today.

Her day then went from bad to worse as she heard the popular kids enter the library. She really didn't feel like dealing with there crap today so she hid further around the back so no one would spot her, but she'd moved too late and when she felt a wetness at the back of her neck and heard them laughing she knew immediately they had hit her with a spit ball. She held back her tears determined that she was not going to cry in front of them and give them more reason to laugh at her. She picked up the book she had been reading and out fell a piece of paper.

As she examined it she concluded it was really old and so she read the inscription on it.

THE GIRL WHO WAS LOST

BUT NOW HAS BEEN FOUND

THE BOY PULLED FROM THE

DARK BY HIS TRUE LOVE

SHALL BE REUNITED UNDER

THE TITLE OF SOUL MATES

WHEN THE SUN PASSES IN

FRONT OF THE MOON

AFTER THE CONSUMATION

OF THE CHOSEN TWO

THE ANCIENT CRYSTAL SHALL

REAPPEAR

AND THE SILVER MILLENIUM WILL LIVE AGAIN

Buffy re-read what she determined only to be a nice poem over and over again the beginning giving her hope that one day her knight in shining armour would come for her. She pocketed the piece of paper and left the library.

William 'Spike' Shields watched the blonde leave the library full of sadness and felt an incredible amount of guilt wash over him. Yes he was the most popular in the school but h as still human and sometimes he wished he could be more like Buffy and no care what people thought about him. His current girlfriend Drusilla was sitting on his lap. He didn't love her he barely tolerated her but she was the most popular girl in the school and was only with her for the title. She was cruel and heartless and he wanted out of this relationship. They were all laughing at Buffy's misfortune when he decided it was time t let Drusilla go.

"Hey Dru, we need to talk alone" he said quietly but not quietly enough and all eyes were on him

"What you have to say to me you can say in front of my peeps" she said and everyone listened more intently

"Ok, I think we should break up!" he exclaimed

"What your dumping me before prom how could you do that!" Dru ran from the library crying. Spike believed it was humiliation not from heart break.

"Well there goes another prom queen. What is with you man, you have been acting like a broody bastard the last few weeks and now with dumping the love of your life, what gives?" Riley asked

"She wasn't the love of my life and I am sick to death of the bull shit that goes on in the school. Catch ya later" he wondered out of the library and all his so called friends just laughed at the scene they had just witnessed.

In the distance he heard the bell ring for fourth period and hurried to his next class when he bumped into a familiar blonde.

"Sorry" she mumbled

"tis ok pet" he helped her up "completely my fault Buffy" he smiled at her.

"I don't tend to look where I am going to much, once again I am really sorry" she continued to proceed down the hallway and Spike was baffled. He had just apologised and she had basically brushed him off as nothing. ' Well you have never really spoken to the girl what do you expect' the little voice in his head said. With that he continued on to class. When he finally got moving to class he realised Buffy had dropped a sheet of paper he picked it up and read it and decided it was the most beautiful thing anyone had eveer written and that he would find her nad give it to her this afternoon after school.

Maths was really boring for Buffy she sat and tuned out the teacher talk about algebra and day dreamed about the poem she had found in the library. Except she checked her pockets and it wasn't in there, she must have dropped it somewhere. 'Damn it' she thought. At the 3 oclock the bell rang again and she was on her way home. She didn't want to go home it was strained and argumentative. Her adoptive parents Joyce and Hank were always avoiding her lately. Yes they were going to get hurt when she was made to leave but didn't they realise they were still her mum and dad to her and alienating her now was slowly destroying her.

Spike was on his way home as well when he spotted her.

"Hey Buffy wait up!" he yelled

She stopped and turned to see who was calling her name and was shocked to see who it was.

"What's the matter Spike?" she asked

"You dropped this in the hall when you ran into me" he pulled the piece of paper from his pocket

"So you decided to return it?"

"Yes is that so hard to believe" he was getting cross now.

"Well lets see in the 2 years you have known me you have barely said more than three words to me so don't mind me if I am slightly confused with the change of heart" she said firmly

"Sorry love, just trying to mend some broken bridges before I high school ends!" 'God she has some spirit in her' he thought to himself

"Ok thanks Spike but I need to be getting home. See you around!" she dazzled him with a smile and he felt his heart swell with the knowledge that he wanted her to smile more often.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

As Buffy arrived home she found a note on the fridge explaining that her parents had to go out of town for the weekend and that they would be back home on Sunday night. She noticed money pinned to the fridge by a magnet and it was then she decided to call her best friend Willow and she is she wanted to go to the underage club called Caritas. She felt like letting her hang down and dancing the night away. Most of the popular kids headed for The Bronze, the other club run on the outside of town, so she didn't like going there.

She picked up the phone and dialled the number from memory

"Hello"

"Hello Miss Rosenberg is Willow home yet?"

"Yes Buffy here she is"

"Hey Buffy what's up?"

"Do ya want to come over tonight and maybe we could go to Caritas and have a little fun in our other wise boring lives?"

"Sure let me ask my mum" silence filled the phone for a couple of minutes before Willow returned

"She said that alright and that she will drop me off soon!"

"Cool see ya then" they both hung up and Buffy hurried up stairs to find something suitable for her night of frivolous activity with her best mate.

Meanwhile across town Spike was laying on his bed staring at his ceiling. He was bored and didn't know how to entertain himself so he let his thoughts take hold of his imagination and soon he was asleep. Once again there she was in his dreams the mysterious girl who kept calling for him to help her. He never saw her face but she knew she had the most beautiful green eyes he had ever seen. She beckoned him to her side then the dream took a turn for the worst she was taken away by a dark force and she screamed.

Spike awoke with a start 'what the hell was that' he thought gasping for breath. 'Who was the girl and why did I feel like I already knew who she was'. His breathing finally evened out and he calmed a little. He needed to get out of this room.

He changed into some street cloths consisting of all black attire and headed into the night.

Buffy was all ready and waiting on Willow. She had changed and was wearing a tight black leather pants, a red halter top and her black leather jacket, her hair was curled slightly and it fell past her waist, she had applied the makeup heavily today. She didn't feel like being Buffy Summers tonight and she didn't look like it either if she was honest with her self as she stared in the mirror. Excellent!

Willow arrived and was a little frightened at what her usually conservative friend was wearing but decided not to say anything so they made there way to Caritas.

They walked down the street and talked about anything when Buffy brought up what she called the Spike incident.

"Did I tell you I bumped into Spike in the hallway and he apologised to me saying it was his entire fault, I was dumbfounded he has never said anything to me and he said sorry"

"Wow that is unusual usually he lets his friends pick on you without doing anything" Willow replied

"Well it gets better, I dropped a piece of paper and he actually tracked me down on my way home from school just to return it to me and when I asked why he said he was mending bridges or something" she explained further

"Well did y hear he dumped that skank Drusilla today?"

"Willow!" Buffy exclaimed not used to hearing shy Willow insult someone "and yes I saw her run out of the library after I did" she sniggered to herself 'so that's what that was about'

They arrived at Caritas and paid the cover charge and found a table.

"Do you want a drink?" Buffy asked Willow as she took her seat.

"Coke please" she responded and Buffy headed for the bar.

"Hey sweet cakes what can I get for you" Lorne the owner asked

"2 cokes please Lorne"

"I'm sorry do I know you muffin?" Lorne asked confused not sure who the blonde haired beauty was in front of him

"Lorne it's me, Buffy!" she laughed

"Holy heck Buffy you don't look like you tonight!"

"Just the look I was going for" she smiled and took the glasses from him and returned to Willow.

After about an hour later and a few dances later Lorne got on the stage and announced it was now karaoke time and that he had someone in mind to sing the first song. The spotlight shone on Buffy and she flat out refused.

"Come on Buffy carpe diem" Willow said and pushed her to the stage.

Buffy took the microphone and spoke into it.

"Hi my name I Elizabeth and this song is called My Only Love" the music started and she started to sing.

Deep in my soul,  
a love so strong,  
it takes control.  
Now we both know.  
The secrets bared,  
the feelings shown.  
Driven far apart,  
I make a wish on a shooting star.

There will come a day,  
somewhere far away,  
in your arms I'll stay,  
my only love.  
Even though you're gone,  
Love will still live on,   
The feeling is so strong,  
My only love, my only love.

There will come a day,  
Somewhere far away,  
In your arms I'll stay,  
My only love.  
You've reached the deepest part  
of the secret in my heart,  
I've known it from the start,  
My only love, my only love.

As Spike entered into the club he heard someone singing a love song and he had to admit she was good. She finished and spoke into the microphone

"Thankyou"

The audience went little nuts and applauded her for a long time. 'Yep she had been really good' Spike could tell. After a few more people trying to sing the dance music started up again and he watched as couples went and danced on the floor. All of a sudden a blonde caught his attention. She was stunning. Summoning up all his courage he approached her.

"Hey love, want to dance?"

"Buffy was stunned, Spike Shields had just asked her to dance"

"Why me?" she asked "I'm sure there a million girls who would want to dance with you!"

"Probably, but they don't take my breath away like you do" he whispered in her ear

"Cut the bullshit" she snapped

"Ok, but I was telling the truth, you are absolutely stunning. What's your name pet?"

"Are you kidding me?" she was really confused this time. Could it be that Spike didn't recognise her, just like Lorne hadn't.

"I really want to know what to call you sweet heart" he was oddly amused

"Its Elizabeth" she told him hoping he couldn't tell she was lying. She didn't know why she told him her real name but she had and now it was too late to take it back. He took her hand and led her to the dance floor.

Buffy loved to dance and when she had been younger she had took lessons but had stopped when it wasn't cool anymore. As she stepped on to the dance floor and deep thumping version of the salsa started. This dance was one of the most primal dances ever thought of and she loved it.

Other dancers parted letting them have some room of there own. Spike spun her once and her hand joined his. His other hand went to her waist and pulled her next to his body tightly. She could feel all the muscles underneath his cloths all waiting to be released. He was like a panther ready to pounce. They let their bodies sway to the music; he dipped her supporting all her weight in his arms. The smile on her face lit up the entire room, Spike however was obsessed with her eyes, they were green that had hints of silver in them when the light touched them. He spun her again and lifted her into the air. The room was charged with energy. The music slowed for a bit and so the paced slowed letting the couples catch there breath and get closer with each other. Buffy had her head pressed against Spikes chest and she could hear his heart beating really quickly. Then with the thumping of the drum the pace once again quickened. There bodies moved in time with the music. His hands were travelling all over her body finally resting on her bum. She grabbed his hand s and removed them, he smirked as she did. So she laughed. 'Typical boy' she thought

The song finished and everyone applauded everyone else and there partners. As they left the dance floor Spike had his hand on the small of her back and it felt nice. They headed to the bar and Lorne gave her a bottle of water.

"That was fun" she said and smiled. She looked over to the table and Willow was tapping her watch signally it was time to go.

"I'm sorry I have to go" she said facing Spike

"Let me drive you home pet"

"No thanks I'll be fine" she kissed him on the cheek and left in a hurry.

"WAIT" Spike yelled running after her but she was already gone.

"DAMN IT" he yelled and kicked a trash can and headed back inside.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

On Monday at school Buffy did her best to avoid Spike at all costs. She didn't stay at her locker to long and when ever she saw the flash of peroxide hair she turned around and walked in the other direction. There were 2 reasons for her doing this 1. She didn't want to be recognised as Elizabeth and 2. He had stirred feelings in her she wasn't prepared to admit to yet.

Things were going great further along in the day, Spike was yet to be seen then she looked at her next class. Maths, the only subject she had with him. She quickly took her seat near the back of the room and proceeded to bury herself in the text book.

Spike had been looking for Buffy all morning, but she was no where to be seen. He had asked her best friend Willow if she was here and she had confirmed that indeed she was. So he bided his time till maths class and waited to see her there. As he entered the class room his eyes scanned and found her in the back with her nose in the text book.

"Hey love can I share your text book I forgot mine" he smiled

She looked up over her text book "Sure "she replied

Spike was never as happy at this moment that he never brought a text book to school. Just the perfect opportunity to get closer to this spectacular girl. Then images of the golden goddess at the club came to him and he drifted off into a dream like state.

"William Shields" the teacher asked taking the class attendance. Buffy glanced at him and he had a sort of small smile on his face. She nudged him

"Here" he said and raised his hand

"Thankyou for joining us Mr Shields!" the teaching exclaimed. "Buffy Summers"

"Present" Buffy raised her hand

Spike moved his table closer to Buffy's so he could read the text book as the teacher began with the lesson. About 15 minutes into the lesson, Drusilla would not stop glaring Buffy, and it was making her nervous.

"Don't pay any attention to her she is just jealous because I am paying attention to someone else"

"If your using me to make her jealous don't bother, I don't want to be caught in your screwed up relationship" she stated firmly

"Don't think about it. Really if I wanted to make her really jealous I would be throwing myself at you. Besides I really don't like you that way. I just want us to be friends. I think I like someone else anyway"

"That's nice. Why are you opening up to me like this anyway?"

"Well I have never had a really good friend to talk to and you seem nice so why not?" he explained

"This girl you like does she go to this school" Buffy enquired

"Don't really know pet, I met her at a club but she left me without telling me anything but her name" he sighed

"So what's her name?"

"Elizabeth" he replied and let out a little sigh.

Buffy had to stop herself from laughing. He was talking about her to her. 'Apparently I made a really good impression on him' she giggled mentally

"So will you be seeing her again" she asked acting generally interested

"Don't know! I don't have a number or an address" he looked disappointed. Every time he thought about her his blood boiled in anticipation but he was also deflated at the same time. All he knew was her name and nothing else. He would probably never see her again.

They both continued to talk a little about there lives and were getting into a fair amount of trouble cause of it.

"Miss Summers, Mr Shields please see me after class" the teacher roused. They just laughed harder. Drusilla turned around and continued to glare at them and it wasn't till Buffy actually waved at her did she finally leave them alone.

Class ended and they said there goodbyes and went there separate ways. It was nice to have a new friend and Spike seemed generally interested in her life story and even though she had only really spoken to him once she was quite fond of him already.

She got to her locker to get her next books when the door swung closed and trapped her hand in it.

"ahhhhhhh!!!!" Buffy screamed holding her hand as the blood streamed from it.

"Stay away from Spike he's mine!" Drusilla yelled "or there will be more from where that came from. Don't mess with me Betty"

"Its Buffy and I think Spike has made it abundantly clear that he ain't yours anymore and that you're a two bit ho" Buffy said as calmly as she could

"Why you little bitch! How dare you speak to me like that? Do you know who I am?" Drusilla was getting madder by the minute but Buffy was enjoying her self

"Yes I know who you are!! You're Superman in disguise! I knew it, can I have your autograph" Buffy smirked as she saw Drusilla go from being mad to pissed in 5 seconds. It probably wasn't a good thing to provoke her but hell Buffy had dealt with these people most of her life she wasn't going to take anymore crap from any one. Buffy decided it was time to do something about it, with her uninjured arm she swung and smacked Drusilla right in the mouth unfortunately Principal Wood saw it and yelled at her to meet him in his office. After all the commotion and visiting the nurse Buffy was then suspended for four days due to the injury Drusilla had suffered. Buffy thought of it as an extremely long weekend. That and she had some time for her hand to heal. Nothing was broken but the shade of green was real extraordinary.

Willow had called her that night asking her how she was and responded "I'm just taking some Tylenol then I am going to bed" they said goodnight and hung up.

It had been the longest four days ever, she had completed all the set work for her within the first two days and after that she had nothing to do. Her parents had forbidden her to watch television or do anything fun. She was grounded but she had decided she needed to go to the club tonight and see Lorne and ask for his advice on the whole Spike situation.

She knew that lying to him about her name was wrong but she anted him to see her as herself and not a nerd from school. She knew she was being selfish when she gave her inherited name but she was under pressure and that's the only name that came to mind.

After her parents got home they called her into the living room and handed her a letter stating it was from her real mother. Buffy took the letter and ran upstairs to read it. The only contact she had with her biological mother was through Rupert Giles and that was when she had turned 16.

She read the letter aloud.

Dearest Elizabeth,

I know you won't remember me or you might not even want me in your life but the time has come my daughter for you to ascend the throne of Lunaria. As Rupert has already told you I am dying and I never had anymore children apart from you. I was young and naïve when I first fell in love with a servant boy here at the palace. When my mother realised what I had done she had me adopt you out and she sent the boy away. Ever since my mother passed on I have been searching for you. My real name is Serenity and I have been running this country for the past 14 years. I know that it is a lot of responsibility to place on your shoulders at such a young age but Rupert tells me you are feisty young women who shows a regal command. I am going to tell you about how you were born and the adoption agency we sent you to.

You were born in a palace by the sea on the 14th October 1983 and your fathers name was Darien. He worked in the kitchen and was only a year older than myself. If I was allowed I would have married him but with me being a princess and heir to the Lunarian throne it was strictly forbidden. You came into this world screaming and didn't quiet down till someone let me hold you. Your green eyes looked into mine and I got the feeling you had been in this world before. I think you were trying to tell me you would be alright and that I shouldn't worry.

You were given to an adoption agency in Los Angeles for the reason my mother didn't want me to have any distractions. She knew I would wonder what kind of home you would have been given and she didn't want me to see any child in Lunaria and think to myself was that little girl mine. I am sorry for all the hurt you must be feeling now and I would very much like to hear about your life up until now. I want to hear about your hopes and dreams and even if there is someone special. I'd like to hear about the people who adopted you and if they have been good to you. Elizabeth I must ask you this that at the time of your graduation and after the end of high school you need to come and be here with me, so I can show you what you need to do as the next Queen of Lunaria.

Love always and forever

Your mother

Buffy was crying slightly knowing she only had four months left before she must leave and knowing that if things had gone differently her life would have been completely different as well. Buffy wandered back down the stairs to see her parents sitting in the living room still.

"Mum, Dad I really need to get out of this house. I need to clear my head and I need to think as well. She is giving me till the end of high school before I have to leave to be with her. I know you don't like it but this is my destiny". She explained

"You were always meant for great thing Buffy" her father said and hugged her

"Ok you can go out but be back by 1" her mother smiled

Buffy rushed upstairs to get changed and by nine o'clock she was out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Buffy arrived at Caritas wearing a short denim skirt and pink long sleeve top that covered most of her hand. She had a feeling Spike would be here and she didn't want to give herself away just yet.

"Let's have a look at ya lemon cake" Lorne said "can I get you to do me a favour and sing for me again tonight one of the girls called in sick.

"Sure why not" she exclaimed happily. "Oh Lorne can you stick to introducing me as Elizabeth please"

"Yeah sure" Lorne walked away and yelled back over his shoulder "oh you're on in 5 minutes"

"Geez" Buffy sighed

As she was about to take the stage a flash of peroxide caught her attention but it soon disappeared. She immediately put down her lack in vision to paranoia. Whether or not she wanted or didn't want to see him again.

Meanwhile Spike entered Caritas and headed straight to the bar constantly scanning the crowd for any sign of the blonde bombshell he couldn't get out of his head. He had been here every night this week with no luck in finding her, or finding anyone who knew her.

The lights got brighter on stage as Lorne took his place behind the microphone "Okay every one I have a special treat for you tonight. One of the regular's girls is sick so my friend Elizabeth is going to sing instead". As Elizabeth's name was mention Spike eyes were riveted to the stage waiting in anticipation.

The music started and so did Buffy.

Go on, go on, leave me breathless  
Come on...

yeah

The daylight's fading slowly  
but time with you is standing still  
I'm waiting for you only  
The slightest touch and I'll feel weak

I cannot lie  
From you I cannot hide  
I'm losing the will to try  
Can't hide it (can't hide it)  
Can't fight it (can't fight it)  
So...

Go on, go on, come on leave me breathless  
Tempt me, tease me until I can't deny this  
loving feeling, make me long for your kiss  
Go on, go on  
Yeah, come on...

And if there's no tomorrow  
And all we have is here and now  
I'm happy just to have you  
You're all the love I need somehow

It's like a dream  
Although I'm not asleep  
I never want to wake up  
Don't lose it (don't lose it)  
Don't leave it (don't leave it)

Go on, go on, come on leave me breathless  
Tempt me, tease me until I can't deny this  
loving feeling, make me long for your kiss  
Go on, go on  
Yeah, come on...

Guitar Solo

And I can't lie  
From you I cannot hide  
I've lost my will to try  
Can't hide it (can't hide it)  
Can't fight it (can't fight it)  
So...

Go on, go on, come on leave me breathless  
Tempt me, tease me until I can't deny this  
loving feeling, make me long for your kiss  
Go on, go on  
Yeah, come on...

Go on, go on, come on leave me breathless (leave me breathless)  
Go on, go on, come on leave me breathless (leave me breathless)  
Go on, go on, come on leave me breathless (leave me breathless)  
Go on, go on

As she finished the audience erupted into applause. They were screaming, yelling cheering. Wanting her to do any encore

"Thankyou" she took a bow and left the stage headed towards the bar to get a bottle of water. She had to admit to herself she had a fun time singing and apparently she wasn't that bad. She moved her way through the crowd when she felt an arm snake around her waist and a chin rest on her shoulder. She was just about to go into full blown panic mode when she heard a familiar voice.

"It's just me love"

Buffy was shocked "How are you Spike?"

"Cant complain. You know I have been here every night looking for you and not once did you come in" he smirked

"Well Spike that could be considered stalking" she laughed

"Well I can't stop thinking about you" the he did something he had never done before, he blushed. Buffy giggled with amusement and took a step back from him, immediately missing the comfort his arms had to offer.

"So after the other night when you ran off without giving me your number I was a little confused"

"How so?" she asked

"well I thought we had a good time the other night and you ran out of here like your tail was on fire and didn't leave me with your number" he smirked

"Yes we had a great time Spike, but not every girl you meet immediately wants to give you there number, well a lot of skanks would but I digress. Maybe I liked the night but maybe that's all I wanted it to be" she answered

"Ok then pet, I'll leave you alone" he was disappointed. He took her hand in his and was about to kiss it when he saw the bruising.

"What the hell happened?"

"Nothing I slammed my hand in the car door" she replied quickly thinking that her cover was blown.

He continued to kiss her hand. Little sparks of electricity were flowing from that point and making her feel warm.

"Tell me now you don't feel anything" Spike looked at her and smiled

"I'm sorry I have to go" once again Buffy ran from his side.

Spike was once again left standing in the middle of the club looking like a stunned fish. He was about to leave when some guy in a bright suit approached him.

"Hey man you go to Sunnydale High don't you?" he asked

"Yeah why?"

"Do you know a girl called Buffy? She left this behind and I need someone to give it to her"

"Wait Buffy was here?" Lorne was slightly confused. 'Didn't he just see Buffy talking with this guy'? He then caught up with the situation. Obviously Buffy had introduced her self as Elizabeth considering she had looked and acted completely different. He then remembered some of the conversations they had over recent year about the popular boy at Sunnydale high 'William Shields' and his band of cronies that would tease her without mercy.

"Do you have Buffy's number so I can call and tell her I am coming?" he asked

"Sure just let me get" he replied and continued "Your not going over there just to tease her are you?" big brother instincts took over

He looked his down ashamed at what he had put Buffy though the entire time she had been at school.

"Before I give you her number, what is she to you?" he asked

"She's my friend she may be the only one I have" he smiled took the number and left.

Yes Buffy had affected Spike in a good way. When ever she was around people she had this brightness that seemed to be drawn to any human being. Buffy may get her happily ever after fairy tale ending yet!

Just as he was about to exit he turned to Lorne and saluted and walked out.

Once he was outside he dialled the number he had been given.

"Hello Buffy speaking" she answered and it brought a smile to his face. So intent on listening to her speak he forgot to.

"Hello" she said again

"

"Sorry pet bad line, it me Spike"

"Oh hey" she said nervously

"Some guy at Caritas asked me to drop something off to you. Can I come round?"

"This guy did he had a bright coloured suit on and red sunnies even though he was inside?"

"Yeah that's him pet" he replied

"That's Lorne the club owner" she answered trying to remember what she had forgotten.

"By the way you didn't say hello why you were at the club, how come?" Spike was a little angry she hadn't said hello.

"Well you were talking with that singer and didn't want to interrupt" she said thinking on her feet even though she was tired.

"Well I will be around soon what's your address?"

"1630 Revello Drive. Just come to the big tree round the side of the house and I will meet you at the bottom" she gave the instructions.

"Ok see you soon" they both hung up and Buffy knew she only had about 10 minutes to wipe all trace of Elizabeth from her face. She changed into her pyjamas and pulled her hair into her signature pony tail and wiped the entire make up off her face.

15 minutes later she heard tapping at her window and there was Spike on the other side. She opened it and pulled him in. he had a look of surprise on his face and she just thought it was from the fact she was wearing her pyjamas.

"I told you I would come down and meet you. If my parents catch you in here there will be hell to pay. I'm already grounded from being suspended I don't need anymore trouble" she said angrily

"So that's why you haven't been at school. What did you do Pet?"

"I punched Drusilla in the mouth. She pissed me off for the last time"

"Nice going love" she had expected him to defend Drusilla but he didn't and he shocked her again. "So here is what Lorne wanted me to give you" handing over the envelope

"Thanks probably just forgot my change or something" she smiled and he ran he fingers over her cheek. He was looking at her wit a confused expression on his face.

"What do I have something on my face?" she asked becoming very self conscious

"No but you are beautiful. Buffy I am going to kiss you now. You can stop me but please don't" he said breathlessly

"What about the girl at the club?" she asked

"I made a mistake" he said and pulled her to him. There were only millimetres apart when he finally closed the distance. She tasted like strawberry lip gloss and her lips were as soft as petals. They pulled away from each other and Buffy blushed.

"What happened to I just want to be friends, or I don't feel that way about you" Buffy started ranting

To silence her, he kissed her again intensely to which Buffy responded. She moved closer and wound her arm round his neck to play with his hair. She could feel him playing with her pyjama top and stroking her stomach. He was sending shocks through out her entire body. As they moved toward the bed she felt him start to unbutton her top.

"Spike "she mumbled as he attacked her neck with kisses, nibbles and licks

"Spike stop" she whispered "I'm soo not ready for that" she explained and he let her up. They both pulled back breathless and he leaned in kissed her on the forehead.

"Spike before this continues any longer I have something to tell you. Now you are probably going to call me a liar and never want to speak to me again"

"I don't think so pet. I'll always want you" she blushed

"You have to stop doing that" she nudged him

"I like that I can affect you the way you do me"

"Any way as I was saying the girl you met down at the club" she started and he interrupted her

"Forget about it love I want you not her"

"Spike will you let me finished I am the girl at the club" she said exasperated

Spike chuckled and said "I know. I wondered when you were going to tell me" he smiled at her.

Thanks everyone for reviewing so far. I probably won't be able to update the story till the weekends as I have 2 stores to manage and not much time during the week. Any way have a really good weekend and keep those reviews coming…..spuffylove4eva


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

"You know!" Buffy yelled

"I notice the bruise on your hand as you helped me through the window" he chuckled "just wondering though how long you were going to keep it from me or if you were going to tell me the truth at all!"

"I was Spike. I don't know why I introduced my self as Elizabeth but once I had done it I couldn't take it back then we were having such a good time that I didn't want to spoil it and there are other reasons as well that I cant tell you about" Buffy was rambling on without taking a breath

"It's alright luv breathe" he sad and started stroking tiny circles on the small of her back. "I don't blame you for not telling me it was really you. You have made me see there is a lot I don't know about you but would love to take the time and try. That's if you want to try. It's not going to be easy, it's going to take a lot of hard work, but I am willing to give us a shot. You are amazing Buffy"

Buffy was crying at this and she could see he was genuine. "What about school and your friends, my friends even, they are not going to approve and don't think I cant take much more harassment" she explained and snuggled into his arms

"Its ok love we'll sort it out as we go" he pressed a kiss to the top of her head. She manoeuvred so she could kiss him properly. He moaned and hugged her harder.

"Christ do you what you do to me pet. You drive me bloody insane" he exclaimed and she once again blushed.

"Stop making me do that" she punched him in the arm

"No I love it" he laughed and she laughed right along with him. "So can I pick you up for school on Monday?"

"Yeah ok if it's not too much trouble" she said

"Nothing is too much trouble for my girlfriend" he blushed and she laughed "Well that just said weird coming out of my mouth.

"I know! I have never been any one girlfriend before" she replied and kissed him softly once again. She couldn't get enough of his lips she had become addicted in the very few minuted she had actually been kissing him. He finally left that night with a promise to call her the next day and by 2am she had finally found sleep.

Across town Spike was slowly getting into bed and falling asleep with a smile on his face when the disturbing dream once again assaulted him. Same thing happen a beautiful blonde girl called for his help and he was once again helpless to stop it. Only this time it got worse the girl looked at him and said "Spike you have to find me the silver millennium is in danger of failing". He woke up sweating so he jumped into a cold shower. Something tingled at the back of him mind about the silver millennium but he couldn't place where he had heard of it.

The following couple of days Spike and Buffy spent most of there time together or on the phone. He would be at her place until late at night and vice versa. There developing relationship was running beautifully, but they both had fears about what school life would bring for them.

"So I'll pick you up tomorrow morning at around 8"

"Yeah that will be fine. I'll see you in the morning" she said and kissed him on the cheek and headed in doors.

THE NEXT DAY

As Spike arrived at Buffy's the next day there was a certain amount of hesitation from both of them. She didn't want to be seen arriving in his car and Spike was frightened that all of the popular crowd would deliberately seek Buffy out just to taunt her. He knocked on the door nervously and Buffy's mum answered it

"Hi you must be William; Buffy talks of nothing else these days"

"Mum!" Buffy yelled from atop the stairs "I do not. Stop trying to embarrass me" she yelled

"Okay dear" was all Joyce said.

"We should get going luv" Spike said and started to walk back out the door

"See ya mum" Buffy screamed as she ran out and after Spike. As she caught up "I'm sorry about that, it's just that I have never brought home a boy before so she was kind of excited" Buffy explained

"Its ok pet. Thought it was kinda sweet" she chuckled

"Are you making fun of me because you are all I talk about lately?"

"No sweet heart! I'm laughing cause it's the same for me. You are all I talk about" she laughed and so did he.

"I am so nervous about today" Buffy admitted as they got closer to school

"It's going to be alright I promise" he said taking her hand and kissing the back of it. She immediately felt better and reassured. There was something about Spike that calmed her considerably. She felt bad still for him. He was dating the most unpopular girl at Sunnydale High and this was going to be harder on him than her.

They pulled into the school grounds and Buffy took his hand and squeezed gently. The big moment, would people laugh? As they walked in to hallway hand in hand a lot of people were staring at them.

"Just ignore them pet, they are just jealous" Spike whispered

All of a sudden out of nowhere came this squeal "You have got to be kidding me" Buffy knew the sound of that voice. Drusilla was screaming at the top of her lungs. "You are going to pay for taking my Spike you bitch!" she was coming towards them and Spike made a move to stand in front. Buffy held his arm and motioned for him not to protect her.

"If I don't care of this now it will happen day after day after day" she whispered

As Drusilla reached her she made a moved to hit Buffy. Buffy caught her arm and pushed it back. "Come on Drusilla is that all you have because I gotta say I really disappointed. I mean that black eye must hurt and you can't even connect with my face. The only reason you're jealous is because Spike saw you for what you really are" 

"And what's that?"

"A BITCH" Buffy pushed her and she went flying on to her arse, sliding down the hallway. The entire school who had witnessed the attack started laughing and pointing at Drusilla. Drusilla picked herself up and ran in the direction of the girl's bathroom. Everyone still laughing at her.

After that fiasco she had many people congratulate her on a good arse kicking and that Drusilla final got we she deserved. Spike was grinning all day and no one from the popular group even said a word to them. Spike and Buffy agreed it was because they were scared. The end of the school day came and went by and Buffy was heading for her locker 'we have to get more classes with each other, only seeing him at lunch is killing me' she thought to herself when suddenly she was pulled into an empty classroom and shoved against the door. Before she could scream someone was kissing her and she would know those lips anywhere. Spike grinned into the kiss when she responded eagerly.

"Miss me love?" he laughed

"You have no idea. I spent the last half hour watching the clock and thinking of doing that instead. I was going to pounce on you when I got to your car" she laughed

"Jesus pet! Do you have any idea what you do to me?" he asked and she blushed.

They exited the classroom and left hand in hand not noticing Drusilla watching from another classroom hold a Stanley knife…


End file.
